1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for the gas-tight packing of objects with film material bearing tightly against the objects, by means of a vacuum. The object is inserted in a bowl and a deep-drawable film is connected to the bowl for sealing the bowl. A bowl with at least one peripheral edge is used for forming the packing, and the deep-drawable film is cut to the dimension of the peripheral edge and is subsequently or simultaneously applied in a gas-tight manner to the peripheral edge.
The invention relates also to a system for the gas-tight packing of objects with film material bearing tightly against the objects, by means of a vacuum, preferably for carrying out the aforementioned method. The system comprises a support for at least one bowl, and at least one sealing tool for the deep-drawable film. There is at least one cutting device for the deep-drawable film. Finally the invention relates to a packaging material.
2. The Prior Art
The method and devices described above are used to pack objects. These objects may be inorganic products, such as tools or stationery, which are offered for sale in markets in suitable packing materials. When, in particular, a vacuum is used for deep-drawing the film which is welded to the bowl, the objects may be organic products such as food. Meat and sausage products in particular are packed with these types of packaging materials in order to leave as little gas volume as possible in the interior of the packaging material. In prior art methods, the procedure is that an object is inserted in a bowl and the deep-drawable film is then heat sealed to the bowl.
German Patent Application No. DE 10 2005 035 476.9 already discloses a method whereby a bowl with a peripheral edge is used for packing, the deep-drawable film is cut to the dimension of the peripheral edge, and the deep-drawable film is subsequently or simultaneously applied in a gas-tight manner to the peripheral edge. The peripheral edge is not therefore damaged when an object is packed, so that this edge can be provided from the beginning with a comfortable and easy to grip edging or other design. The peripheral edge of the bowl is preserved according to the invention in that before the deep-drawable film is applied to the peripheral edge, the same is cut. However, an irregular surface of the top of the packaging material is formed by the tight bearing of the deep-drawable film against the goods to be packed. This irregular upper surface of the packaging material has the disadvantage that instructions and representations printed on it can no longer be clearly seen. Moreover, such irregularly designed packaging materials are more difficult to stack than regularly designed packaging materials.